


Kinktober

by samucores



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores
Summary: Short and sweet kinktober drabbles, courtesy of Terry Samucores. Individual warnings at the beginning of each chapter, tags & relationships to be updated as the month continues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	1. SunaOsa | Toys under clothing

**Author's Note:**

> i made my own prompt list this year! cant think of any warnings for this chapter lol

"Osamu, are you feeling okay?" Suna asked, full of faux innocence, the epitome of pure intentions. The two of them were eating lunch together like always, desks pushed by the window and bentos set neatly on top. "You're not eating a thing... Is something wrong?"

His sympathetic tone was almost believable, but his lips pulled up into a smirk, betraying his true devilry. Osamu glared at him. "I hate you," He hissed quietly, seething through gritted teeth, "I really hate you."

Suna laughed. "Oh? You do?" He drawled as he reached a hand into his pocket, quickly finding the small, plastic remote he tucked away inside. "That's awful rude. Are you this mean to everyone that worries about you? I'm only trying to be nice, you know."

Osamu shook his head, quickly realizing his mistake. "Wait, Suna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I-" He sputtered quickly, but Suna was having none of it. He pressed the button without hesitation, turning the setting up one notch and immediately making Osamu jolt, the plug in his ass vibrating faster than before.

"You _asshole_ ," He cried, clamping a hand over his mouth. He tried his best to glare again, but the expression quickly melted into something weaker and more desperate, his brows pinched together and eyes squeezed shut. “P-Please,” He mumbled, leaning forward and burying his head in his hands, collapsed against the desk next to his lunchbox.

Suna leaned forward and carded a hand through Osamu’s hair in a mocker of comfort, running his fingers through it and humming. “Aw, you poor, poor thing,” He sneered, ducking his head down to whisper in his ear. “Does it feel good? Are you close?”

Osame nodded, panting, trying his best to hold back moans and keep from thrusting his hips, wanting nothing more than to fuck himself on the plug until he came in front of everyone. “Feels so good,” He whimpered brokenly.

“Be a good boy and hold out a bit longer, alright? I know you’re a whore, but you have self control, don’t you? If you can last until the end of lunch, I’ll let you cum twice.”


	2. BokuAka | Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this one either! its really soft

Akaashi pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead as he wrapped a hand around his cock. “You did so good out there today, baby,” He said softly, starting to jack him off. “All that practice really paid off, huh? I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, I don’t think anyone could. You’re so hot, Koutarou.”

Bokuto whined, hips thrusting up into Akaashi’s grip, hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders. “Keiji-” He moaned, gasping for breath. 

“What is it, Bo? What do you want?” Akaashi asked patiently, still moving at a teasing pace. “Can you use your words for me?”

“P-Please,” Bokuto stuttered, “Please, more- faster-” 

“Good boy,” Askaashi praised, smirking when he felt Bokuto’s dick twitch and leak in his hand. “Anything for my star.” He started jerking him off faster, stroking from base to tip, threading his free hand through his hair and tugging in just the way Bokuto liked, relishing in the moan he drew from his captain. “You sound so pretty like this, so good. You’re _perfect._ ”

The praise drew a high pitched whine from Bokuto, who seemed to be in absolute bliss right now, drool dripping down his chin and hair sticking to his sweat soaked forehead. Akaashi complimenting him at all was rare, especially this much, and his head was spinning from the attention, heart beating wilding and heat coiling in his gut. Akaashi’s tone was completely even, bordering on unaffected, but it still left him winded and reeling. “Close-”

“Yeah?” Akaashi tugged his hair again, harder this time, before starting to pet him, almost like a puppy. “Cum for me, baby. You did so well, you earned it. I wanna hear the pretty sounds you make when you cum, wanna see how beautiful you are when you do. I love you, Koutarou, my baby, my star, my-”

He was cut off by Bokuto crying his name as he came and then collapsing against him with his full weight, pushing Akaashi back against the bed in the process.

Akaashi tried to push him up. “Bo,” He said gently, “Get up, I need to clean you off.”

Bokuto shook his head. “No, I wanna cuddle.”

“Bo-”

“No! Cuddles now,” He said, pouting.

Akaashi sighed, but couldn’t fight back the fond smile slowly forming. He really was whipped for this guy, huh? There was quickly drying cum on his hand and he hadn’t even gotten off, but he relaxed anyway, nodding. “Alright, babe, we can cuddle.”

Bokuto grinned, wide, precious, and positively beaming.


	3. SakuAtsu | Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some degradation in here, so if you're bothered by that you might wanna skip out on this one lol im actually not a huuuge fan of sakuatsu, but i felt like they were perfect for this prompt

“You’re hotter when you can’t talk,” Sakusa stated, sounding rather bored. He gripped Atsumu’s chin with gloved hands, tilting his head up harshly and smirking when their eyes locked. “It’s a shame you don’t know how to shut up, though, can’t even do it without help, hm?” He exhaled through his nose, lips quirking slightly in a barely-there smirk.

Atsumu let out a string of whines and tried to respond, but it was no use. Everything was muffled by the ball gag in his mouth, spit leaking out the sides of his lips and dripping down onto Sakusa’s light blue latex gloves.

Sakusa clicked his tongue. “Gross,” He said, cringing and letting go of Atsumu. “Wish the gag kept the drool in, too. You’re disgusting.” 

The degradation mixed with hints of praise left Atsumu squirming, drooling more than before. He felt hot and desperate, left rutting against nothing and whimpering, looking up at Sakusa with pleading eyes. He wanted to apologize for the mess and beg for more, but his words were stifled and smothered, and he quickly gave up.

“Do you want something?” Sakusa asked. Atsumu nodded eagerly, and Sakusa laughed, loud and cruel, grating in his ears. “Too bad you can’t tell me.” He grabbed Atsumu by the hair and shoved his head to the floor, pressing his face into the carpet. Atsumu yelped. 

“Don’t forget, Miya. This is a punishment. You’re gagged because you’re a brat, and because I’m tired of you running your mouth all the time, telling people off when you’re worse than they are,” Sakusa reminded, “You’re a bad whore who doesn’t know when to be fucking quiet.”

Despite the harsh words (or maybe because of them) Atsumu started grinding against the floor in search of friction, writhing under the pressure of Sakusa’s hand, like a butterfly pinned to a cork board. Sakusa stood up full above him and kicked him into his back, hard enough to hurt but not so forceful it’d bruise. Atsumu gulped as he rolled over, knowing he was in for a long, long night. Sakusa was in a mean mood by the looks of it, and he knew there was no way this could end without him in hysterics, fucked out and stupid, tears and snot running down his face and cum spilled onto his belly.

“Now, how should I put this bad mutt in his place? Any suggestions?” Sakusa’s eyes were darker than usual. “Oh, wait, you can’t talk. Guess I’ll have to pick your punishments myself.”


	4. UshiOi | Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings hope you like it

"I-I'm close-" Oikawa warned, breathless. He pouted the moment Ushijima pulled his hand away and let go of his dick completely, denying him once again. They hadn't been at this for long—Ushijima had only edged him three times now—but Oikawa was already losing patience, his toes curling as he squirmed against the bed sheets, desperation painting his features. "How long are you gonna edge me?" 

Ushijima didn't dignify him with an answer. Instead, he focused his attention elsewhere, groping at Oikawa's chest and rolling his nipples between his fingers, giving a firm squeeze. Oikawa whined and arched his back. Ushijima smirked just slightly. "Ready for the next one?" 

Oikawa shook his head. "Only if you tell me how long you're gonna do this," He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Quit being a brat," Ushijima tutted. Slowly, he let his hand trail lower, tracing a line down Oikawa's torso. He chuckled at the shudder this caused. 

"I'll safeword if you don't tell me," Oikawa insisted, adamant, cheeks puffed out. He looked equal parts adorable and infuriating.

Ushijima inhaled sharply, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He took a moment to ponder on why be was attracted to Oikawa of all people. Then, he sighed, looking down at his partner. "I'll keep going until you deserve to cum, how's that? Until you're ruined, crying, and begging for me to fuck you, moaning for it like a whore with none of your worthless pride," He said, straight-faced with next to no inflection, "Now, are you ready for the next one?"

Oikawa nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever," He mumbled, breathless. Ushijima's deadpan dirty talk was never that hot in and of itself, but knowing he could back all his promises made Oikawa's dick leak against his stomach. Ushijima wrapped his hand around it again, and Oikawa whimpered. 

"I'd drop the attitude if I were you, Oikawa."

"Make me."


	5. ShiraGoshi | Crying during sex/Dacryphila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's crying in this one so don't read if you don't like that but it's all consensual and p cute imo

The first time Goshiki cried during sex they were both caught off guard and scared half to death. When it happened again, the tears were a welcome surprise. Now, Shirabu actively seeks them out, being meaner than he needs to be, pushing harder than he has to or, sometimes, being so nice it's overwhelming.

Goshiki crying in the bedroom shouldn't have been a surprise, really. His easily affected nature and borderline unhealthy need for praise and peer approval were setting him up for tears, honestly, and Shirabu couldn't have been more thankful, especially when he was balls deep in a sobbing Goshiki. Something about the younger boy's broken expression made this hotter than it had any right to be.

"You're so pretty when you cry," He mumbled, thrusting at a leisurely pace, one hand pinning down Goshiki's hips and the other threaded through his hair, tugging. "So beautiful." 

Tonight, Shirabu was feeling nice, and Goshiki was left reeling, so aroused he was almost sick with it, dizzied and hopelessly turned on.

The praise only made Goshiki's state worse, his dick twitching and eyes growing wetter, tears bubbling and spilling over, running down his cheeks. Compliments from Shirabu were rare, especially ones so direct. "T-Thank you," He stuttered, half hiccuping and half moaning.

Shirabu ducked his head down to kiss away his tears, still fucking into him with slow, dragging thrusts, relishing in the way Goshiki writhed, desperate for more. Maybe Shirabu was a bit of a bad person for this. Maybe finding his lover crying hot wasn't morally right. But, it was hot, and Goshiki was as into it as he was, so Shirabu didn't have it in him to care about how correct this was. He hummed lowly.

"Aw, my little crybaby is so cute. I'm so lucky you're broken like this."


	6. SakuKomo | Emetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cousin/cousin incest, vomitting, unsanitary, and also it's dub bordering noncon due to alcohol

Sakusa had very strict boundaries, but they tended to lessen when he was tipsy. One or two drinks was an ample remedy for minor anxieties. His thoughts, which were often erratic and panic inducing, clouded over, and it was easier to be a little less uptight about his proximity to others, the cleanliness of his environment, and any other number of things that usually set him off. 

After five or eight or however many drinks—he wasn't sure anymore, the whole night was a blur and he either stopped counting or couldn't remember—Sakusa's boundaries disappeared almost completely. Everything was too hazy to care, his body heavy and loose and his brain, frankly, dumb. There was barely any room for coherent thoughts, let alone anxious ones.

He wasn't sure how, but he ended up on his knees in the bathroom, struggling to undo Komori's belt. The last thing he remembered was complaining about the music to his cousin and being passed another drink. Then, somehow, he ended up here, hidden away from the rest of the party and trying to get his hands to cooperate. Belts were hard. He pouted, frustrated, and his tongue drooped out of his mouth. Clothes should be made with drunk people in mind.

"Here," Komori said, undoing the belt himself and unbuttoning his jeans too, pulling them down along his briefs. He was barely tipsy where Sakusa was absolutely shitfaced. "Still wanna suck me off?"

"Yeah," Sakusa slurred, giving a weak nod and leaning forward, kissing the tip of Komori's half hard cock before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. It didn't take long for Komori to get fully hard, but everything afterwards was a struggle.

Normally, Sakusa was okay at sucking dick. He prided himself in being consistently decent, sometimes good. He was a sex god or anything, since he rarely went out of his way to get laid, finding the process to be disgusting, but when he gave blow jobs his partners got off.

Right now was a different story. He was so drunk he could barely do it right, either forgetting to suck or not bobbing his head or making some other stupid mistake. He was mostly just sitting there with a dick in his mouth, looking pretty but dazed out of his mind, barely doing anything outside of breathing and being drunk.

"Poor thing," Komori cooed, threading a hand through his cousin's hair. "Too wasted to give a blow job, huh?" Sakusa hummed, nodding as best as he could. "Want me to do the work instead?" Another nod. "Alright. Just hang your mouth open and watch your teeth, alright? I'll give your face a good fuck. You need it so bad, I can tell."

Sakusa didn't have the chance to nod again because, in an instant, Komori was rocking his hips experimentally, feeding his cock into Sakusa's willing mouth before pulling back and thrusting in again, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. It didn't take long for him to start fucking Sakusa's mouth at a brutal pace, giving next to no regard to how his cousin was doing or if he could breathe.

The whole room was spinning, and Sakusa felt dizzy from both the alcohol and the lack of oxygen, his eyes squeezed shut and body hot as he struggled to breathe, tearing up. After a particularly hard thrust, Sakusa choked gagged around Komori, having to pull away. He pushed himself off weakly. His hands flew up to his mouth on instinct as he emptied his stomach contents all over them and the bathroom floor, bile acidic on his tongue and pooling at his knees.

It took him a moment to process what happened, confused and dazed, vision blurred and spotty. But, once he did, he had half a mind to panic. Even drunk, the smell of vomit alone was enough to set him off, and sitting it left him hyperventilating, stomach churning and threatening to spill again. 

Unfortunately for him, Komori was not a saint, and seeing his drunk cousin on the verge of a panic attack after puking only turned him on more. 

He gripped Sakusa's hair and shoved him face first into his vomit, laughing. "Don't think we're done yet, Kiyoomi. I'm just getting started." Tonight, he could do whatever he wanted. Sakusa probably wouldn't remember it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting caught up on kinktober i swear! sorry for disappearing for a sec i had a huge mental break down, did some cocaine about it (no joke), had another, smaller mental break down, but now im feeling like not better but more stable so fetish content let's fucking goooo i wrote the last three chaps on my phone and proofread none of them fingers crossed hope they're decent

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! be sure to comment/kudos, my twitter is @samucores! feel free to hmu there, and pls dont say anything about me starting a day late.


End file.
